


《承语》第十九章 梦魇

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十九章 梦魇

我给你留一只手用手机，有什么问题就叫我。  
————————————————  
贺语觉得房间里瞬间变得压抑起来。连空气都在压迫着他的呼吸。

栾承拦住了他手撑床要起来的动作，“别动。”栾承把盖在他身上的薄被往上拉了拉，“疼么？”

贺语垂着眼皮，摇摇头。止疼药的药效还没过，他只能感受到肿胀。

“那天晚上为什么拦着我？”又是这个问题，连语气都没变。

“因为...呃...”贺语沉默半天，连他自己都不知道为什么要拦住栾承去追贺遥，可能是觉得栾承要是抓到贺遥贺遥肯定不会有好下场？或者是因为贺遥的嘱咐？哪一个说出来也不像是像样的理由。

"还不想说？"栾承皱起眉，在贺语床边坐下来，alpha强大的无形的压力铺开。

“不是！不是...我只是...不是不想说...”贺语脑袋里一片浆糊，不知道说什么又不敢不回话，怕栾承再把他送去那间审讯室。

印象里的贺语也会慌张，但从来没有这样语无伦次过，栾承换了个问题，“贺遥是你表哥？他来做什么？那天晚上的经过，给我说说。”

“那天...那天晚上，我回了...奴隶回了房间，忘了关门，要去关灯，突然他...他就进来了，”贺语的声音小小的，像是在忏悔一般颤抖着，“他...他叫我不要说出去...”

“他叫你不说你就不说！？”宁可自己死也不说？栾承想起谢灵在暗室里骂他的话，贺语是不愿意敞开心扉，还是只是对他不愿意说？

贺语被他陡然升高的音调吓得一抖，反射性地缩起身子往床里面缩，他的动作带动了连在手背上地点滴管剧烈的摇晃，“没有....没有，我说！我说...对不起主人...”他低低的啜泣着，眼泪毫无阻挡地流下眼眶。“我...奴隶后来说了...我说了...”他的语气里带着细小而放肆的绝望，细针似的扎在栾承心里。

“别乱动！”栾承连忙扶住差点倒下的点滴架，他看着贺语失态的恐惧着，心里一阵焦躁，“你后来是说了，你就那么想死？”

贺语没有回答他，只低低的哭着，他整个人从堆叠起来的枕头上滑下去，侧躺在床上，两只手臂上举，紧紧的抱着头。那是一个紧闭的、防御的姿势。

栾承微微叹了一声，他收回本来想拉开贺语圈着头的手，静静的等着贺语平静下来，尽力放轻了语气问他，“你以前在贺家跟贺遥的事，能说给我听么？”

贺语可能是被“不回话”的惩罚吓怕了，一边思考着一边立刻开口回话，“贺遥...照顾我，不欺负奴隶，每次回来都来看奴隶...给我钱花...”

栾承看他实在语无伦次，也问不出什么，制止了他，“算了，以前的事以后再说。问你最后一个问题，”栾承咽了咽口水，等着贺语慢慢把头从手臂里拿出来，才慢慢的郑重地问他，“谢灵说的条件你心动么？你想离开我么？”

贺语这次足足愣了半天。他叹息般自嘲，“没有，奴隶不敢. .”不敢离开，不敢让谢灵冒险，不敢做可能让自己后悔的事。

栾承对他的回答不置可否，转身出了房间。

直到夜色铺满了整片天空，魏琮谢灵才拎着大包小包的东西回来。谢灵对栾承仍然没有什么好脸色，进了门直接拎着晚餐和买的给贺语买的一部手机进了贺语的卧室。栾承无奈，也就由着他去，到天色完全黑下来，魏琮谢灵两人才走。

贺语躺在床上，半睡半醒间听着外面的声音。那场谈话过后，栾承再也没进来过，贺语混混沉沉的，一会熟睡过去，一会做着梦又哭醒，一个人折腾来折腾去身上流了不少汗，身后的伤口被细细的清洗过上了药，因为有些创面见了血不能闷着，都暴露在空气里。止痛片的药效有些过了，身后隐隐约约地泛着疼，谢灵给他的手机近在咫尺，就算里面存了谢灵和栾承的电话，但那又怎么样呢。他贺语没那么大面子折腾栾承，只能自己慢慢进入浅眠。

接近凌晨的时候，栾承被一阵尖叫声吵醒了。栾承披上衣服往贺语的房间走，贺语的尖叫声听的越来越清楚，贺语的尖叫断断续续的，毫无意义的音节中还偶尔夹杂着几个句子。

栾承推门而入，贺语早就不像刚睡着的时候那么老实的趴着了，被子被他踢在了地上，枕头死死的抱在怀里，梦里的贺语紧皱着眉头，双目下还有两道不知道什么时候留下的泪痕。

“醒醒，贺语。”栾承把他的床头灯打开，看到贺语发白的嘴唇在不停的颤抖，半张着口一会便发出一道凌厉的尖叫，他仰面躺在床上，伤口都被压在身下，床单上蹭了几片血迹出来。

贺语似乎被光线刺到了眼睛，半眯着睁开眼睛，可能没泪水糊的看不清，他用手背揉了揉眼睛，在看清栾承的一瞬间身体僵硬，瞬间睁开眼睛，双腿不管不顾的蹬着床单往床里面躲，也不管身后的伤口跟床单亲密接触，“对不起主人...奴隶...不是故意...吵醒您。我...我去找塞子...塞住嘴！”

栾承起身一下把他抓了回来，整个人翻了个个按在床单上，看他后面涂的药膏都糊成了一片，怒气一下蒸腾上来，他强压着怒气，沉沉地道，“...闭嘴。”

贺语仿佛听不进去他的话一样，嘴里一边道歉一边挣扎着要往前爬去找他要的口塞，栾承看他不住地挣扎，也没了耐心，一手抓住贺语的头发，一手拿过谢灵放在床头柜上已经不热了的水，扬手全泼在贺语脸上，栾承的声音在贺语耳边炸开，“你给我清醒一点。”

贺语被凉水激到，彻底从梦魇中醒了过来，立刻安静趴着不动了，只是胸膛还偶尔抽搐一下，“主人...”

“疼的厉害？做噩梦了？”栾承渐渐松开手下的力道，看着贺语紧紧咬着嘴唇点点头，刚才他挣扎的动作让几处严重的伤口再次裂开，这时正慢慢往外渗着血珠，栾承把枕头给他垫在脑袋下面，枕巾扔到他脑袋上，“自己擦擦。”

栾承重新倒了一杯水回来，拿了两片止痛药一起递给他，“药放这儿了，忍不住的时候自己吃。”看着贺语乖乖的把药吞下，杯子放正在床头，又死鱼般的趴在床上不动弹，“离天亮还早，你再乱动明早就得再请医生过来了。我给你留一只手用手机，有什么问题就叫我。”

贺语还没反应过来他的话是什么意思，栾承就拽着他的一直手拉到床头，用一捆麻绳打了个结，把他的手和床头侧面一根立柱捆在一起。

贺语立刻挣扎起来，又不敢太明显的违背栾承，挣扎显得软弱无力，“我不要...别绑我...奴隶...奴隶会乖乖的，我不动了，求您别绑我！”贺语把脑袋埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，也不知道是不是真的想让栾承听见。

栾承没理他，绑完手去绑脚，贺语下半身也没有什么挣扎的力气，由着他拉着脚腕过去根两侧的床柱绑在一起。床有点宽，贺语的脚腕被固定在床两侧以后，两条腿被分的打开，隐秘的地方都暴露在空气中。

栾承把薄被盖在他上身，看他仍埋着头一动不动，也没多说，关上灯离开了。

————————————————


End file.
